


no. 8

by ouijaboardboy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Other, Platonic Relationships, Questioning, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, mentions of physical fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijaboardboy/pseuds/ouijaboardboy
Summary: requested on tumblr: "Hello! I'd like to request an imagine with Klaus and a genderfluid!reader, if that's okay. I just have this idea about a character being one of the 43 and their power is being able to alter any minor or major detail about their physical form and, being genderfluid, that helps a LOT with their possible dysphoria from day to day gender switching. Since Klaus is canonically pan, I feel like he'd be happy to have someone he's close with that is apart of the LGBTQ+ community. (1/2)""Also! Since the reader can alter anything about their physical form, that also implies that they can turn into (both mythological and real) animals, or just add some extra muscle to their current form, so I guess they could also protect Klaus? I don’t know why I’m pointing this out, but just put the idea out there! (2/2)"





	no. 8

“number 8, you must use your powers to turn into your enemy. confusing them.” your father said and you smiled at your brother klaus who was standing in front of you. you focused on the small details of him and you felt your form shift. klaus gasped and smiled. “you did it! you look just like me!” your father cleared his throat and klaus looked towards him. you took that time to shift to look scarier. when he turned back, you could tell he was thrown off and you moved towards him. “very good. try again.” you went on like that for a few more hours. 

later that night, you sighed loudly. you and klaus shared a room, being the closest. you heard klaus shift and you looked over at him. he was watching you calmly. “tell me what’s wrong.” he whispered, not wanting to alert the others. “i don’t know what’s wrong….” you shifted and sat up. klaus waited patiently for you to find the words. “i don’t like….my body…i don’t feel..” you felt yourself start to cry. why couldn’t you describe to klaus what was wrong? “like, you don’t feel like your body is who you are?” he sat up and climbed into your bed, wrapping his arms around you. “kinda?” you whispered, looking up at him with glassy eyes. “it’s okay. i’m here for you. you’re my sibling. you’re my twin. you’re my best friend no matter what.” klaus pulled you into a hug and you cried into his chest, feeling relieved to get it off your chest.

you pulled up to the rehab center, honking loudly. “klaus! hurry the fuck up!” you rolled your eyes as klaus came skipping out of the building. “feels good to see you again.” he leaned over and hugged you. today, you made yourself look more masculine, feeling more masculine when you woke up. you came to terms with being gender fluid with the help of klaus. you both helped each other come to terms with your identities. “don’t you look handsome! masc today?” klaus asked and you nodded, pulling away from the rehab center. 

you two soon found out that your dad died and decided to go to the funeral. there was a reunion between you and your siblings and then luther accused you all of possibly killing your father. then came the funeral. it was a ‘funeral’ until diego started to egg on luther until it turned into a full-blown fight. you shifted your appearance to have more muscle and moved in front of klaus when the two fighting men came towards you two. you stopped them from hitting klaus by grabbing onto luther’s oncoming flist, stopping it immediately. you felt klau’s smaller hands touch your back and rub gentle circles into it.

“enough.” you changed your voice to sound deeper and growled at them. the two men back down until diego went back to swinging. you sighed loudly and went to break up the fight when luther threw a punch at ben’s statue. it was meant for diego but the man dodged it quickly. the statue came down and after some yelling and a knife being thrown, all the siblings went inside expect for you and klaus.

klaus moved towards the pile of ashes and knelt down. he whispered some words to your father’s before turning back towards you. “thank you for protecting me, handsome.” klaus moved into your arms and you both moved into the house, deciding to get pancakes.


End file.
